


Bowties are cool

by pony_express



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is fucking ridiculous!" Jensen declared, shuffling on his feet, trying to adjust the waistcoat into a more comfort position.</p><p>Misha has Jensen cosplay the Doctor.</p><p>Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowties are cool

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my LJ on Oct, 13th, 2012

"This is fucking ridiculous!" Jensen declared, shuffling on his feet, trying to adjust the waistcoat into a more comfort position. "I look and feel fucking stupid!" he continued to moan as Misha sat on the chair across from him in the changing rooms giggling like a school girl.

"Jensen, you look fine. You look more than fine. You look. . . "

"Ridiculous!"

"Don't be so. . . No, I'm being serious. Jensen, you look perfect. This is the perfect Cosplay of The Doctor the world has even seen!"

"But the waistcoat -"

"Season 7 special!"

"But. . . Really. No. I think you're just saying that to play on your kinks. . .And this bow tie is fucking -"

"Ridiculous?"

"Yes. How the fuck does anyone wear these. . . And why?"

"Jensen, just calm down! You look spot on like the Doctor." Misha smiled and quickly added, "In season 7! Look!" He grinned as he turned his phone around to show Jensen a picture of the Doctor in season 7 - waistcoat and all. Jensen looked at the screen, after adjusting his waistcoat twice more. He sighed heavily.

"But season 7 hasn't even aired yet. People won't -"

"The tumblr people will. They are right there with it all. And you know we have to keep with the times, my dear Jensen."

"But, what about you? What are you going-"

"All in good time, my-"

"Say my dear Jensen once more. . ."

"Okay, you've had a long, hard day shopping for clothes and I'm just going to -"

"You can stop that too. Now, are we buying these thing so I can change out of it."

"Yes. Fine. Go on. Change back" Misha sounded upset but still smiled through the statement.

#

Back at home Jensen mindlessly turned the bow tie over and over in his hand. Misha left him half an hour go, under the instruction to get into his cosplay outfit again. Jensen put up a fight, of course he did; they are still 4 days away from the big event, and Jensen was sure Misha promised him he wouldn't have to wear the damn waistcoat until then.

Jensen's half dressed. He's not putting on the waistcoat or the stupid bow tie. Why couldn't he Cosplay the Ninth or the Tenth Doctor even? Why has Eleven got such a ridiculous style? And why should he even dress up when Misha isn't going too? Hell, he doesn't even know if Misha is going to, let alone what as?

"You're not even dressed!"

Jensen turned slowly. His mouth falls open as he eyes just stare at Misha. He looked the man up and down almost as many times as his mouth falls open and closed. He verbally keyboard smashed; words lost on him. There are no words to describe what was in front of him.

Misha was in a deep blue grey coloured dress. The bodice was patterned with random swirls, the arms 3/4 length, a bow across the bosom and some netting hanging around the hems. The skirt is a ruffled mixture of textures, patterns and colours, but all part of the same colour scheme. The deepest blues and lightest greys contrasted each other beautifully, matched with Misha's smile and the fact Misha looked as though he was wearing a bra, possibly filled with socks, made Jensen stumble for words.

Jensen blushed, and Misha's smile turned into a laugh.

"Are you okay?"

Jensen snaped his head up, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from Misha's outfit. Find the eyes.

"Mmmm-Miii-"

Misha cocked his head to the side, in mock questioning. Jensen fumbled for words again, to which Misha grinned.

"You're. . . You're. . ."

"I'm the Tardis, stupid!" Misha said so matter of fact with his hands on his hips, mockingly.

"The Tar-"

"Yes, from The Doctor's Wife"

"You're my. . ."Jensen coughed. "My wife" he continued, still not sure of his own words.

"I am" Misha smiled proudly. "But, y'know of anyone's anyone's wife, you're mine, I mean. . ."

"I know what you mean" Jensen rolled his eyes.

"But actually, you're not. Not really."

Jensen looked perplexed; his knowledge of Doctor Who not too great. Possibly why he was persuaded into wearing the stupid waistcoat and even worst that. . . The damn bow tie. Misha laughed at Jensen's blissful ignorance and decided to put him out of his misery.

"Not dressed like that. . ."

Jensen should have guessed, he rolled his eyes again.

"Come on get in the outfit. . ."

"Alright," Jensen sighed at Misha's puppy dog eyes, "Fine, anything but the bow tie."

"Nothing but the bow tie" Misha reasoned.

Jensen sighed, weighting up the pros and cons of this 'Cosplaying' business. Before reaching his conclusion, Misha's lips were on his. He pressed down on them with such a force like he was a horny teenager and this was his first kiss after years and years of unresolved sexual tension. Jensen moaned into the kiss, to which Misha responded by deepening.

It's not long before Misha's bored of playing around. His fingers picked at Jensen's Doctor braces like they were strings of a guitar and he was playing his solo to the home crowd. It was a dull pain for Jensen now; the repeated pressure of the hateful braces being snapped against his shirt time and time again. Misha slipped off the braces one by one, breaking only to tease Jensen with kisses and bites across his jaw and neck. Jensen let him; thankful the braces were finally going.

Jensen wanted to undress Misha is a similar fashion but couldn't, for the life of him, work out where to start. Misha's TARDIS dress was so well crafted. It looked like Misha had put a lot of hours into making it and fitting it all together like he had. Jensen didn't want to tear it and ruin it. Misha's hours and hours of preparation gone in a matter of seconds all because he couldn't keep it in his pants for 20 seconds while Misha talked him through it.

Misha was talking to him, but not about his dress, more about Jensen's, and what he was going to do once Jensen was free on it all. Well, expected the bow tie. Jensen pretended he hadn't heard that part, and moved to once again lock lips with Misha, who had somehow managed to take of his shirt without his knowledge.

Jensen let out a particularly loud and girly moan at the feel of the braces twanging again his naked skin. The pain on top of the now almost dead dull thud was not, however, enough to distract him for his thoughts of how Misha had pulled that one off. Shirt off and braces back.

Misha's sneaky ways weren't over. Of course then weren't. While Jensen tumbled with the ruffles and random bits of string on Misha's dressed, with a groan, Misha had already clipped the novelty bow tie around his neck and was gently sucking and nibbling around that area in a bit to distract him. Jensen was too distracted by the dress. What the fuck was this thing?

He admired Misha's work, yes, of course he did. He could see Misha had put hours upon hours into hand crafting it, but why hadn't Misha thought of such thing as a zip. An easy to undo, easy to undress you in this mood, kind of zip. Like there was any other kind for Misha. Exactly! Misha's got raging hormones worst then any teenager, pregnant mother, or just anyone, really. And all they serve to do is make him horny. And Oh my God, Mish! Why no zip?

Upon thinking the word, Jensen noted his zip was being pulled down. Misha palmed his growing hardness through his cotton boxers. Jensen hoped there wouldn't be a lecture about how that wasn't what the Doctor wore, and that he'd simply have to change them. . . Because he couldn't last that long when Misha was teasing him the way he was. and Misha was teasing; nips and bites, licks and sucks across his jaw and neckline. His ears and lips also became targets for Misha's onslaught. And Misha's hand was having the time of its life in his trousers, too. Although, at this rate he would gladly change out of the boxers, and just be completely naked.

Jensen decided on playing with Misha's hair. He looked somewhat cuter, innocent and yet more fuckable than ever with ruffed up hair. It spiked and flicked out in a way that said just got out of bed, like no other hair product on the market. And it was usually after sex that it was most noticeable. Even Misha's morning hair didn't live up to the same standard. Jensen realised he may have a 'thing'. Just as Misha did with bow ties and waistcoats apparently.

Jensen moaned as he felt friction between his thighs. Misha was pushing himself on him, letting him know that he wasn't the only one with the burning pain to be touched. Misha's hand had given up its pursuit of Jensen's pants instead favouring the bow tie. He twirled it around with his fingers like Jensen did with random stands of his hair.

Jensen moved a hand to reach between Misha's thighs. Give him that contact he desired because Lord knows he wants to feel it too, and karma worked this way. right? But those ruffles and tuffles, and an underskirt to make any Disney Princess cry were causing him such grief. He moaned and hummed his way through explaining the situation to Misha, until Misha's fingers found the braces again.

The twang was a big one. Jensen found the sound of the material slam against his bare skin bounce of the walls; echo over his wail of pain. Misha apologised in kisses and licks across the top of the bruising shoulder, his hands setting to work once again on Jensen's hardiness, in a bid to distract him from the pain.

Jensen broke the apology kiss, and breathed out his wants and needs to Misha with surprising calm. The urgency wasn't lost on Misha though. He removed his arms from the straps of his TARDIS dress as he'd done with Jensen's Doctor braces, slowly, teasingly; one at a time, with whispered promises and randomly placed kisses, anywhere he could reach on Jensen.

Jensen broke the contact all together. He forced himself back from Misha. He realised he wanted and needed to see this. How Misha got undressed would be useful for future reference. He'd often wondered how different their sex sessions would be if Misha was the first to get undressed for once. Also he liked seeing the naked body of his lover.

And the surprise he got there when Misha finally stepped out of that ruffled blow fish wannabe was even worth sleeping in the bow tie. . . Showering in the bow tie. . . Basically, never being without that damn bow tie.

Misha stood in all his glory wearing little more. . . Actually, nothing more than a pair of the tiniest lace panties Jensen had ever seen. He thought absently that perhaps the pants weren't that tiny and it was the size and shape of Misha's cock filling the panties that had caused them to look . . . in comparison. The thought of that beast of a cock being in him; filling in a similar way, filled Jensen with lust and he now, like Misha previous, was so horny and needed that he pulled Misha on top of him. Forcing Misha to feel him everywhere, attack those lush lips with his own.

Hands in hair and between thighs. Teeth grazing and lips sucking. Their need became so great, the lust fog so thick that neither could decide on the best course of action to entertain all the ideas and whispered promises that swam between them.

Misha reached between them, roughly grabbing hold of Jensen's cock. Jensen wiggled out of his trousers and boxers, moaning at the fiction of Misha's lace pants. Misha swallowed his moan with a deep needy kiss.

With his back now against the wall, Jensen found he had little movement. His restricted movements caused him to whine and groan while Misha smirked, grinding up against him; working him deeper into the lust fog with all the friction he was causing. It whined Jensen up something else knowing Misha was just wearing the tiniest pair of cute pants ever, and he wasn't allowing Jensen any of it.

Misha began to work a hand up and down Jensen's length, smearing pre-cum on too them both. Acting as lubricant, the pre-cum forces Misha's movements to be speeder than he wants, not that Jensen's complaining. Even if he wanted too, he doubted he could and even if he could break through and find the words, Misha wouldn't let up. Jensen feels close; Misha's hot breathe on his neck and taunting licks and bites push him closer still.

He bite his lip in a bid to keep himself from coming on touch alone. Misha is already teasing him relentlessly with hands and lips. Misha grabbed Jensen's arse roughly, forcing his leg up. Jensen instantly wrapped it around Misha's leg. He keeps one foot, albeit on tiptoes, on the floor, trying to keep himself balanced as Misha pushes him further back into the wall.

He feels Misha's cock through the lace of the pants. He feel the strain from the pants, struggling to keep Misha covered, and he feels Misha; his need to break free of his ever tightening cage. It drove Jensen insane that he wouldn't let him feel that. Misha's grip on Jensen's thigh got tighter; with a hand pressed behind his back Jensen felt helpless.

His free hand dived into Misha's hair. He alternated between roughly pulling on it and twirling it between his fingers soft and gentle like. Jensen tried to match Misha's movements; Misha worked his cock and Jensen's grip became a rough tug. Misha's teeth were grazing the sore spot on Jensen's shoulder were his Doctor braces had caused a bruise. Jensen sucked air through his cheeks, trying to hide the pain.

He let out a deep and whining moan at the feel of Misha's cock through the lace pants. With every stroke of his cock, Misha moved closer and closer to Jensen's entrance. His hand still trapped Jensen couldn't remove Misha's pants. He wanted nothing more. He felt a little off balance; he couldn't put his foot on the floor and worried Misha couldn't hold him, keep up with his fast paced grinding, and maintain the raw neediness of their lust.

He found, after a succession of short quick strokes from Misha, he didn't care. Misha's grip tightened as though he felt Jensen trying not to come. Misha relaxed his grip and whispered to Jensen; he had permission to come. And Jensen did. In Misha's hand.

He allowed his breath to calm as he falls down to his knees. He slumps in front of Misha; eyes level with the lace pants and Misha's cock. Jensen breath caused Misha to twitch; he was already hard, leaking pre-cum into those pretty white pants. Jensen thought he could wind Misha up a little; blow hot air in painfully slow puffs, palm gently then grab roughly and just wait until Misha's begging for it. But he was spent from Misha winding him up in the same fashion then letting him have his release.

The lust fog was finally clearing, but the thought of what he was going to do next were placing him back on the edge. Misha was speaking. Misha was always speaking though. Jensen ignored him, partly because he didn't hear him but mostly because he didn't care. He brought his hands up slowly, curling his fingers around the lace hem, and he pulled gently.

He was already bored of this slow teasing approach, and almost ripped the pants off as he forced them past Misha's thighs. He shuffled too his knees, getting himself into a more comfortable position. His legs still felt like jelly and he stumbled twice while pre-cum slipped slowly down Misha's thighs.

Jensen lapped it up. Couldn't help it; how did Misha cope with this teasing stuff anyway? Licked all the way up. He puffed out his cheeks, and placed his lips on the tip of Misha's cock. He looked up, finding Misha's eye. He grinned at Jensen, nodding his approval, to which Jensen physically, and loudly gulped.

"You're so pretty, Jensen" Misha told him, while stroking his hair. Jensen licked the head of Misha's cock, careful not to break the eye contact.

"You should always be in this position. Those lips of yours. . . So talented. So perfect. Just. . . Made for sucking cock" Misha continued. Jensen thought absently how unfair it was that Misha was still playing and teasing him despite the fact it was his turn. His attentions were firmly set of the task at hand. . . Or rather mouth.

He licked his lips, swelled some saliva around. The wettest blow jobs were the best. And he could take some of that pre-cum and spread it across Misha had he licked and sucked.

Misha's hands dived into Jensen's hair. He tugged playfully on random strands, and swirled others. He spoke words of encouragement which fell on deaf ears. Jensen's eyes still locked with Misha's. And he picked up on clues from Misha's facial reactions and the strength of the tugs of his hair.

Misha was really wet now and Jensen took him whole, causing him to moan deeply. He sucked Misha off, until the tugs were strong enough to pull his hair out at the roots. He let go, and Misha winded. Jensen felt the force of Misha hand gently leading back on his cock. Jensen hadn't move away completely and almost chocked on Misha. That's what he gets when he tries to wind Misha up, he guessed.

He finished Misha off in three fast and wet sucks, and swallowed down Misha's release. Grinning, Misha pulled him up to eye level, and held him there as he wobbled on a dead leg. He kissed Jensen's plumped lips with the passion and grace of a bull in a china shop and Jensen knew he'd done well. Misha would probably tell him after the attack on his lips. Misha mumbled his thanks and approval to Jensen. Telling him the stunt he pulled, was great but really, he should quit while he was ahead. Jensen hummed back.

Misha pulled back and was still grinning. He looked down at Jensen and let out a laugh.

"You kept the bow tie on!" Misha exclaimed, like he'd completely forgotten he'd half forced it on Jensen. Jensen still smiled and nodded back. "Wow, Jensen-"  
"Hey," smiled Jensen catching his breath, "Bow ties are cool"


End file.
